


Two Decisions

by troubledangelinthetimevortex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledangelinthetimevortex/pseuds/troubledangelinthetimevortex
Summary: They’re nearly to the portal back to Earth when Cas makes a decision.





	Two Decisions

Tired was a state of being in Purgatory but nevertheless they had to continue towards the portal back to Earth. 

Benny keeps saying that it is near, maybe another day of walking. With an angel by his side Dean is eager to return home. 

With a brief glance down the angel makes his decision, well two decisions. One of which he can’ keep secret any longer. 

Hand extending the angel reconnects with the brand he’d left on Dean those three years ago. 

The hunter slows to a stop as a pulse cascades down his shoulder through his body. 

Wanting fills both mens’ eyes. 

The junkless angel. The baby in a trench coat. Castiel slides his hand, cupping Dean’s cheek. Gently pulling them together until their lips meet. Instinctively the hunter wraps an arm around the angelic hips, holding them flush hip to hip, lip to lip.

When they finally break apart, the hunter pants heavily “What was that for?”

A hunger unseen in the angel’s eyes since Famine gazes back. “I heard your prayers. I did not want to wait any longer. Who know what we might face before reaching the portal. I was correct, wasn’t I?”

The hunter smiles, pulling him in for a hug, burying his head into Cas’s scruffy beard. “Yeah Cas, you are. Please don’t leave me again. I can’t go through that again. Promise me.”

Guilt overcomes the angel. He is glad Dean can not see his face. 

“I’ll always be with you,” he presses against the brand again, nudging the hunter’s until they kiss once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr: http://troubledangelinthetimevortex.tumblr.com/post/179821906745/some-people-call-it-tragic-the-almost-kiss


End file.
